Last Day
by cuddlesncocoa
Summary: You see my non-senior friends, well they don't quite know about my senior ones. Especially, the infamous Axel Ardenton.


**A/N: Well, another oneshot. Not really inspired by events of my life other than my own senior friends graduating. I would like to apologize to anyone who began reading my other story, Stars Shine On and Birds Still Sing. It may be continued in the far off future but because of my own incompetence of actually developing a thorough plot line it is on hold indefinitely. I know excuses, excuses. I promise in the future any story I upload will have an _end._ **

**WARNINGS: Well, it is Akuroku. Nothing lemony though. Rated for language.**

**Disclaimer: As always, the characters belong to their rightful owners/creators. The story belongs to my imagination. **

.:Last Day:.

A time of pranks, cheers, and tears…

The last day of school for graduating seniors.

Me? Not a senior, so the pranks don't really apply. All of my friends are juniors like myself or younger so cheering doesn't really apply either. That would mean that the tears are out too, right?

Wrong.

You see, when I said all my friends were underclassmen like myself? Well, I may have been lying. See, my "friends" don't quite know about my other "friends". My senior friends.

Axel Ardenton.

I met him my sophomore year actually when I first transferred to Oblivion High. To be exact I met him when he pushed me into a bathroom stall and attacked my mouth, then backed off just as quick and left without a word.

Yeah, so not such a normal way to meet. After that incident, I didn't encounter him again 'till about a month or so later. In that period of time I did my research on the green eyed, redheaded, face tattooed incarnation of all things sensual and un-Roxas like.

The school terror, chain smoker and all around to be avoided badass. That's what my friends told me anyway. They warned me to steer clear of "that train wreck" and avoid eye contact at all cost.

A little hard to do when said train wreck seems to be everywhere you are, staring at _you_.

Funny thing is? It didn't bother me at all. It was kind of flattering slash intriguing, actually. Sure, it was a little strange but the gaze and presence never held any signs of ill intent. Just steadfast _watching_.

After a month of that, I crossed paths with him again. Actually, he came across mine again. It was a lot like the first encounter, except this time I was shoved against the back wall of the school instead of the bathroom wall.

I had been taking a walk during my free period. This shit only seemed to happen when I was _alone._

"Do you know how hard it is to protect you, Blondie?" He whispered into my ear. "Wha-?"

"Just shut up and look like this isn't anything out of the ordinary…" He trailed off burying his face in the crook of my neck.

That's when I found out why it kept happening. Apparently, some senior, Xemnas, had taken a liking to me. Well, so had Axel, who took it upon himself to protect me from eminent rape.

I don't think he counted on falling for me, the blonde haired, blue eyed, goody two shoes transfer student, though.

And so our strange and secret relationship began. Even as Ax started to realize that my image as a model student was just that, an image, a façade, he still thought it better for _me _if no one knew until we both had graduated. Well, aside from two of his friends, Demyx and Zexion, who figured it out on their own. Not so hard a feat when you find your best friend lip locked with the "cute little transfer student he'd been making googly eyes at for months." That's what Demyx said anyways.

But now, now it sucks. As my eyes scan the cafeteria, I find him just outside the windows surrounded by his own friends and classmates. Pats on the back and congratulations being given to him while he sports a large grin.

That should be me. I should be over there…

I remember his words from earlier this morning when we had met briefly out front of the school, "One more year, Rox. Just one more year."

He was gonna be gone next year. I wouldn't see him in the halls every day. I wouldn't have our dorky conversations via notes slipped back and forth through our lockers to look forward to.

And thinking about what I was going to miss – what I'd have to _wait_ for – just made something in my usually careful and calculating brain snap. What would it matter if anyone found out? What's the worst that could happen? He'd be gone and I can deal with whatever my classmates would have to throw my way.

He's mine. My cocky, smartass redhead and that should be known while he's still _here_.

I find myself walking calm and collected across the cafeteria before I even register my feet are moving, my friends calling my name in confusion. Ignoring them, I walk right out the door and up behind Axel. The people around him go silent almost as soon as I step outside.

As he turns around to find the reason for the sudden quiet, I see the confusion in his eyes as he finds me of all people standing here. And just underneath that, I see an unspoken question, a question that I witness a lot there actually, _Are you sure?_

I'm not, to tell you the truth, not this time but before I can begin to doubt my decision, I surge forward and crush my lips to his_._

Gasps fill my ears but I don't give a damn because Axel is wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me back and as cliché as it might sound I know this was the right decision because this feeling right here, this _connection_, makes me believe all I need is _him_.

When we part, I smile up at him, only a few stray tears sliding down my cheeks, "Congrats, Axel." He chuckles and pushes some hair out of my face to be tucked behind my ear, "Congrats yourself, Roxas."

Our scene straight from a cheesy romance novel is interrupted by Hayner, one of those not senior friends of mine, screaming and stamping out of the lunch room. "Get the hell away from him you…you flaming porcupine!" Then he's standing right in front of me staring _Axel _down.

"Back off Hayner!" A shout followed by a few shocked gasps and eyes trained on me from students who have filed outside to see what is going down. "You have nothing better to do than criticize my choice? Or wait you think Axel somehow forced me into this? News flash, I'm not the goody-goody Roxas you all think I am. So if you can't handle the fact that this idiot right here, this 'flaming porcupine', is fucking _mine_, then you can stick it."

A long quiet ensues as I stand defensively up in Hayner's face, panting slightly, just waiting for my ass of a friend to say something, _anything._ Axel's arms around my waist never loosen and I'm beginning to wonder if he's worried I'll jump the sandy blonde.

As the stare down continues, people around us wait with baited breath. Until a quiet clapping emerges. My head snaps toward the source, a grinning Demyx, who is barreling toward me, knocking Hayner out of the way and yanking me out of Axel's protective grasp into a bone crushing hug. My mulleted spaz of a friend lifts me up off the ground and spins me high in the air – well, high to me – giggling and smiling and _are those tears of joy?_ "My little Roxy's all grown up!" Even Zexion has a small smile. That's unheard of.

My feet don't even get to touch the ground before I'm scooped up again – I blame this on my small stature – this time by Axel. "Tonight, Roxas, we celebrate with Sea Salt Ice Cream and some zombie killing!" Then he kisses me again and I feel the anger melt at the tender touch. I'm briefly aware of Xigbar and Luxord, two of Axel's friends, _gently persuading_ the crowd to disperse back to their own goodbyes and congratulations. I also hear Demyx squeal, "I call Zoey!" Yeah, he can have that fail Lara Croft impersonator all to himself.

When Axel pulls away, I see a mischievous glint in his eyes and I suddenly find myself sitting up on his shoulders. My hands find purchase in his hair as I curse under my breath, "Bastard," a smile on my lips.

The clearing of a throat is what first grabs my attention. I look down – why must Axel be so god damn _tall_? – to see my friends, the non senior ones, standing around Axel. Pence steps forward and looks at both of us a little awkwardly, "I think we owe _both_ of you an apology. It just surprised us Rox. And you know how _certain individuals _are." A pointed glance in Hayner's general direction. "We had no clue you were even friends with them. You kept it hidden so we'll. But I guess you couldn't very well tell us with all the bad mouthing we did." Pence looks down almost… ashamed but quickly recovers. "Axel, Roxas has probably already told you about all the crap we thought of you. We're sorry, we _must _be wrong if he's got his boxers in this much of a bunch. I haven't seen a side even close to this since his dad tried to sell his dog. So, if you'll let us, we'd like to start over and give you an actual chance." I almost want to cry again. Manly tears, I mind you…

Especially, when Axel answers Pence all the while looking up at me with this proud new light in his eyes. "Whatever floats your boat, yo. Wanna come to our celebration?"

And just like that everything is fine. I just know from that look in Axel's eyes, it will stay like that. This might be his last day in school. But at least I'll be able to see him whenever I want now _without _having to sneak around.

It may be his last day at Oblivion High but it's only the beginning of our time together.


End file.
